Oneshots from the heart
by Fowlmaniac
Summary: A series of one-shots. All involving Fax or some MR pairing or another.  T for the first chapter, maybe more, depends on how the fic turns out
1. Chapter 1

**So...**

**I like music, a lot. More than I should. I'll be deaf in two years. Tops.**

**But the music I listen to, if you truly listen to the lyrics, they speak to you. Or at least to me they do.**

**I DID say I listen to music to much...**

**But anyway this is a bunch of one-shots relating to things among other things.**

**The first speaks of Fang and his beliefs that he's veiwed differently because of his... Emoness... Please enjoy Faint, courtsesy of Linkin Park! Cos they inspired it!  
><strong>

**~!STORY!~**

I scowled again and practically growled at the pedestrians staring at my arms.

Max glared at the same people so intensely I flinched and she made to fly but I grabbed her arm, "It's alright, they aren't gonna hurt us, they're just... Surprised" I reassured, unable to think of a reassuring thing to say besides what I have. She pulled out of my grip, but listened to me.

As yet another pair of people stared Max made a second attempt to leave, but again I caught her arm.  
>"Let go, Fang" she commanded.<br>"No, ignore them, don't let my mistakes ruin your evening" I urged, but pigheaded as always she would relent in her attempts to break free.  
>"No. Let. Go. <em>Now<em>." she said with so much force and malice I did, flinching away, almost afraid.

I followed her with my eyes as she snapped out her wing's, startling every person in our immediate vincity and took off flying away from her troubles as always, "I love you!" I called after her and I swear to God I heard her say 'I love you too'

As I watched her growing smaller I realized I was tired of all of it. All the fighting. All the pain. Misery. Hopelessness. Every since the rest of the Flock... Moved on, we've been growing further and further apart, the changes boosted when I began cutting, growing a little better when I stopped. I unfurled my own wing's and took off after her, determined with all my being to resolve it. Or at least let her know what goes on inside.

"Max! Max! Maximum LISTEN!" I screamed, catching her attention, and her wrath.  
>"<em><strong>WHAT?<strong>_" she demanded, her gaze seemingly piercing my skull, attempting to wrench my intentions out of my mind. And honest to God it scared me.

"You can't keep doing this to me, to us!"  
>"Doing what?" she said trying top be ignorant of my meaning.<br>"Running away every time it hurts, every time someone stares, I hate it too, I miss Them too, Iggy cooking, Angel's angelic attitude and ignorance as well as her deviousness, I miss Nudge's rambling, I even miss Gazzy gassing the room. It pains me. All of it, but we have to live through it!" she flinched at my bluntness.

I knew I was further hurting her but goddammit it had to be done, we couldn't just keep acting like it didn't happen, "We had to leave for a reason. They DIED to save us, they died valiantly, protecting US, do you th-"  
>"STOP!" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face, "I KNOW it's wrong to ignore it, but I can't bear it. It hurts. So. Much. I can hardly do anything that reminds me of them without breaking down and crying, that's why <em>I <em>run. Why I refuse to talk." she has a point.  
>"But we can't or we won't get better! I cut, you run, it's all wrong THAT'S WHY WE NEED TO TALK!"<p>

Her torrents of tears increased and she began shaking harder, I longed to shut up and wrap her in my arms and kiss her, tell her everything's alright, but I couldn't, this couldn't be held off any longer or I'd take the knife to my neck whether she likes it or not.

Before I could speak more she turned steep;y and dove to the ground, dangerously using Max-Warp-Speed (MWS) but pulled up right before she hit the ground and disappeared into a tree. Damned birdkid.

I perched on the branch where Max resided, "Please, stop running. Brushing it off and fighting from day to day to survive, hoping to forget is not working. You have to stop, if you do, I do!" I tried, "please!" okay, we've crossed over to the Begging side.

She fell into my arms, sobbing harder than before, which is pretty hard, and I'm going to need a new shirt.  
>"I-I know" she choked out, and I just sat there and let her go til she could no more.<br>After about five minutes her sobs were reduced to sniffles and I continued.

"I know it's hard, but we can do this, we can change! As long as we stick together we can brave it out." my voicde went from urgent to gentle, "please, I love you, I can't bear to see you fall into insanity."

She sniffled once more then fell silent, so silent I thought she had fallen asleep, until I heard her, "Okay, for you..." so quiet I almost didn't hear her, but I did. And smiled.  
>"Good" I kissed her forehead and leaned against the tree trunk, letting her rest her head in my lap, stroking her hair until her breathing fell steady and she succumbed to sleep.<br>With a final kiss I let sleep overcome me as well.

**~!STORY END!~**

**So, I really really hope you guys liked it, please R n R!  
><strong>


	2. AN

**Okay, before I forget, a quick authors note on things at the Maniac Household.**

For starters, extremely sorry about just stopping everything without wanring( i don't think there was any warning anywaY...) But I have a reason(s), I have tons of school work,some writers blockhere and there, lazyness and general crappyness on my part, so Sorry, but fear not I have neqws!

**I SHALL WRITE ONCE MORE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! bECAUSE YES, i HAVE TIME, CAUSE IT'S SPRING BREAK OVER AT THE U TO THE S TO THE A**! YEAH!****

**So yes, expect updates for my stories, but I can't give a status update because I do not want to have to spoil whats coming up (Hint: There shall be a battle of the ages in a story, oops, spoiled it... Kinda, TEEHEE)**


End file.
